Fever
by Hanji tho
Summary: "Never." Although her fever hadn't broke down yet, he would never leave her side. Eren leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. Hoping this time she'll dream on happy things." Anon request: what if Mikasa is very ill and has delusions, and she cries only for wanting her parents to look after her? ( I may and may not continue it. )


He presses his lips to her burning skin. Placing a damp cloth on her forehead, her skin burns hot and her breathing is heavy. If only she wasn't trying to hide the fact she was seriously ill and participates on their latest mission, it wasn't come to this point.

../../..

The moment they got back to the castle Eren noticed that there was something off with Mikasa. Her usual porcelain skin was flushing bright red, her gaze was unfocused as she tried unsuccessfuly to get off of her horse, almost collapsing into the dirty ground and he was there in time to catch her. What seemed like a usual fever soon turned into a nightmare in matter of a few hours.

"Come back." He whispers against the skin of her hand. Her non-ending nightmares on that one cold night kept her from waking up as she tosses and turns beneath the sheets, only making inchoerent noises like a new born baby. And cries.

She cries for her long gone parents whom left her side too early. The brunet kept sitting next to her as from time to time he place a new cold damp cloth on her forehead. But it's a simple gesture of comfort, one of the only ones he knows. Still refusing to let someone else replace him. Not even Armin.

../../..

Yet soon he'll have to get up and refill the small bowl with fresh water. The moment he leaves the room a horrifying scream escapes her erosion throat.  
Causing him to dropped the bowl and to run back to her, only to see her somewhat sitting up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Her hands were tangled in her normally smooth, jet-black hair. Her charcoal eyes were wide with terror, and her breath becomes more heavy than what it's already was. Even if possible, her face flushed more. And he was scared. Looking at her now, it was like looking back at the scared little girl he had found beaten and half-dead six years ago. Mikasa kept mumbling for her parents not to leave her between the incoherent words. The tears spilling over and dripping off of her chin.

"Hey," He whispered softly. Slowly, he lowered himself on the bed next to her, "Mikasa." Calling her name made the ill girl to curl more into a ball, trying to shield herself in hope her mother would come soon and pick her up into a warm protective hold.  
"Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. You're safe." He gently pull her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. But Mikasa.. Only sobs more. She winced at his touch as her body tensed more, still calling out for her mother. Oh God he hated seeing her like this. But he needed to do something to get her to cooperate, even for a little. Beside the nightmares that haunted, she showed signs of delusions. Confusing Hange with her mother stressed her more. She cries even more when Hange promises that she'll come back soon and leaves the room. As if she was seeing her own mother leaving her unvolunteering again.

"What would mom do?" He thought frantically. "Think damn it!"  
Still rubbing her back he rocked gently back and forth, the girl let out another weak choked sob. Whispering words of love and comfort into her ears, and promising that her parents would come as soon as they can. It seem like all the crying was exhausting her by now despise the fact she was still terrified and tensed.

"Shhh. Everything is fine," He kissed the top of her head, "Mommy will come back soon." By mommy he meant Hange in that case. She was supposed to come back already.

Feeling her relax a little bit in his arms, yet painful hiccups continued to escape from her quivering lips. Perhaps a lullaby would do good. His tone of voice was so soft and comforting. With the time he was done, Mikasa's breathing was slow and steady against his shoulder, and as far as the titan sifter could tell, she had stopped trembling and crying, he welcomed a peaceful silence. He still had her in his arms as he covered her with the blanket in security. "Don't leave." She plead quietly, clinging to his shirt she yawned lightly, slowly drifting back to sleep. He wasn't sure if Mikasa was aware that he was holding her.

"Never." Although her fever hadn't broke down yet, he would never leave her side. Eren leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. Hoping this time she'll dream on happy things.


End file.
